Rosefoot
RoseFoot You Will Begin To Heal When Let Go Of Your Past Of Your Hurts, Forgive Those Who Have Wronged You And Learn To Forgive Yourself For Your Own Mistakes Information click here Name: RoseFoot Past Names: Jingle, Rosepaw, Rosefoot Age: 50 moons Mate/Kits: Jake (formerly) / Cinder (deceased), Lily, Brook, Jason Clan: Unknown Appearance: Plain white she-cat with a cream crown-like shape across her head Past groups: Kittypet, then came to CC , then left Beliefs: StarClan/The Dark Forest/Ancestors (kittypet afterlife (made up)) Apprentice: Treepaw Backstory Rosefoot was born into the Twolegplace with the name Jingle. Jingle lived in the Twolegplace for a large chunk of her life, around 25 moons in fact. She even fell in love with a tom called Jake. Jake started taking advantage of her, and before she knew it, she had a plump belly and worried housefolk. Jingle didn't realize what was going on until her housefolk took her to the vets and wouldn't let her outside for a while, and, obviously, when she felt tiny kicks in her belly. Jingle had a painful early birth of her kits, and as soon as they were old enough, she took them outside. Jake immediately showed extreme interest in the kits, Jingle did her best to keep the kits: 3 young she-kits, and a very tiny tom. However, Jingle's happiness was shortly lasted, before she could stop her, Cinder ran off, she was missing for half a moon. Her housefolk found her. Dead. Hit by a monster. Jingle fell into a state of depression, after moons and moons of hiding inside she came out again. However Jake was waiting for her outside, he made swift work of knocking her out and taking the kits. Jake hid the kits in his own nest, and when he returned to Jingle, he bit himself, he scratched and mauled his paws, and as soon as Jingle woke up, with blood around her mouth, Jake let out a horrible high-pitched wail. Jingle's housefolk immediately threw open the door to see their beloved Jingle, with blood dripping from her own mouth and Jake, laid still pretending to be out cold. Jingle was hit and hurt by her housefolk she thought loved her for many moons before escaping and running into the forest. Once out there, she started ripping and chewing her collar until it ripped in half. She buried it, and after many moons of suffering in the forest, she was found by a cat called Nightstar who was part of something called Clan. Jingle immediately joined, earning the name Rosepaw and trained for ages and ages before becoming a full-fledged medicine of the Clan she had grown to call home. Good Traits Patient, loyal, smart, tends not to freak out in stressful situations Bad Traits Tends to freak out in front of kits, not too trusting of toms, judgemental, jealous Likes Healing, hunting (when she can), fishing, rain, water, ordering and gathering herbs, company. Dislikes Sun, overly grumpy cats, being left alone, disrespect. Senses Smell 10/10- For some reason throughout her life her sense has gotten stronger and stronger, it's now her strongest sense and quite odd actually. Vision 6/10- She can see close, but strangely things far away are often blurred and hard to focus on. Hearing 6.5/10- She's slightly deaf in her left ear, and, if she doesn't like what you're saying she will flat out annoy you. Taste 9/10- Expect her to be picky about food. Trusts Waiting till she talks to cats opinions Same as above Beliefs Suprisingly, as a medicine cat, she struggles to believe in StarClan. She does believe, however, she does find it strange and quite 'far-fetched.' Still working on. Category:Original Characters Category:Outdated Pages Category:Medicine Cats